


Stomach Tightens

by stelladelnordxd



Series: Jughead/Betty Episode Tags [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: Jughead is heading to his next class when Betty comes to find him and asks if he's okay. Which makes no sense, since he wasn't the one who got into a fight. Episode tag to episode 2.





	

She finds him after the fiasco is over, and he’s a little confused as to why she’s finding him in the first place. He needs to get to his next class, though he’s thinking about leaving because what’s even the point, when she finds him at his locker. He turns towards her a little, his body mainly behind the locker as she bites on her lower lip. He doesn’t say anything -- Jughead knows he doesn’t need to say anything, that Betty will ask him whatever she needs to ask him as soon as he’s ready.

Jughead isn’t surprised when, only a few minutes later, Betty is sighing and opening her mouth.

“Are you okay?” He hears and he freezes at that, looking at her out of the corner of his eye in confusion. He has no idea why she would ask if he’s okay, and his brow furrows as he thinks over his question. Why does she think he  _ wouldn’t  _ be okay? He finds himself opening and closing his mouth a few times before shrugging, shutting his locker door and looking over at her.

“Bets, why wouldn’t I be okay?’ He eventually asks her, shifting his bag onto his shoulders after putting his books inside, having decided to go through with the plan of ditching. She frowns at him and he, somehow, decides not to ditch, scowling at himself in his head before looking back to Betty.

“Well, you might not have fought, but you certainly got involved,” she responds after a moment of the two of them staring at one another. He looks down, surprising himself since he  _ never  _ backs down from a stare-off, but there was something in her eyes that made his stomach tighten. He finds himself wondering why she cares, why she’s even asking and he opens his mouth, wanting to  _ ask  _ but instead--

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He answers, looking at her once more before sighing.

“You’re sure?” She asks, placing her hand on his upper arm. It takes everything Jughead has not to freeze, takes everything in him to continue walking and not look like a deer in the headlights. He wonders if Betty can feel his goosebumps through his sleeves but he shakes that idea off.

“Listen.” he gulps, shaking his head a bit, “I’ll see you later, okay?” He adds with a small smile before making his away from the young woman, needing his stomach to un-clench and his heart to stop pounding heavily in his chest.

_ What the hell _ , he thinks before slamming into his desk and placing his head in his arms with a groan. Thank goodness the chances of seeing Betty again today are slim to none.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second episode tag. It's short and sweet, since I'm at work, but enjoy :)


End file.
